Growing Pains
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: Tinker Bell has been spending more time with Zarina helping her teach other fairies about Alchemy. The former pirate fairy is bold enough to point out how much a certain dustkeeper looks in Tink's direction, even though the two have grown apart. ((TinkxTerrence just for fun – may contain Pirate Fairy spoilers/references))
1. Chapter 1

**I want to straighten out my timeline before I start. **

**Great Fairy Rescue was obviously in Summer - then Secret of the Wings was in End of Fall/ Early Winter. **

**So this story is starting in the end of Spring/early Summer - following the events of the Pirate Fairy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tinkerbell smiled confidently as she put the final touches on her latest invention.

"Is it ready Tink?"

"Almost Zarina! The blue pixie dust dropper will be ready for production as soon as I put this last piece on."

Tink adjusted the base of the dropper and added the last piece of twine to hold it together.

"There…finished!" Tink wrote down her last notes on the blueprints, rolled it up, and tucked it inside the dropper.

Zarina turned from her worktable, her red hair flowing wildly behind her.

"It's perfect! Just like the one I made on Pirate Island!"

"But pixie sized of course!" Tink laughed.

Zarina got up and carefully lifted the dropper. She examined it with a smile.

"It's just perfect Tink! Thank you! Now the other fairies will be able to learn a lot faster."

"I'm just happy you're allowed to do this! The other fairies deserve to see your talent."

There was a knock on the door. Many fairies came to visit Zarina's official workroom ever since Fairy Gary made her the official Alchemy teacher, so this was normal during Tink's frequent visits.

"It's open!" Zarina called.

The door opened slowly. Tink's heart fell into her stomach. _Except that...that's not normal  
_

"Knock knock…" Terrence the dustkeeper poked his head into the room.

"Hi Terrence!" Zarina beamed. "You have my delivery?"

"Right here." He smiles, holding up a large sack of pixie dust.

"Bring it over here to my supply table."

Tink tried to look busy with her dropper as Terrence passes. They hadn't talked much since Tink had been "kidnapped" by Elizabeth last summer. She didn't spend much time with him in Fall or Winter either. As she pretended to tinker she could feel Terrence staring at her. Zarina was going on about what she was going to do with this new supply of pixie dust.

"Terrence…Terrence!" Zarina snapped her fingers at him.

"Huh what?"

Tink glanced in their direction and noticed Zarina looking back and forth between them curiously.

"Is something going on here?"

"What?! No!" Tink exclaimed.

"N-no what?" Terrence stammered.

"You two didn't even acknowledge each other."

"I've learned not to bother Tink when she's working haha." Terrence laughed dryly.

Tink didn't reply. _Thank you? I think?_

Zarina raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Alright then…"

"Well I should be going. Lots of other deliveries to make!" Terrence scratched his head and strode towards the door. "See you later Zarina!"

Tink bit her lip as the door slammed shut. She glanced at Zarina, who casually peaked out the window at Terrence then spun back to Tink.

"_What _was that?!"

"What was what? What?"

Zarina laughed loudly. "He literally couldn't stop looking at you from the second he walked through the door! Did you two break up or something?!"

"What are you talking about?! We were never…together!"

"Are you kidding me?! Most of Pixie Hollow thought you were an item! At leas that's what I heard before I left!"

Tink furiously tried to hide her blush. "That's ridiculous!"

Zarina laughed again and took a seat. She put her chin in her hands.

"Sooooo...what's the deal?"

"What deal? There's no deal!"

"Honestly Tink? You guys are obviously crazy about each other!"

"That's...that's insane. Terrence is my friend! ...was my friend..."

"Why did you guys stop hanging out?"

"Well...I...he and I...just stopped...after I spent time with Lizzie..."

"The human?"

"Ya that one...and I don't know he's under a lot of pressure because he's training to be head dustkeeper after Fairy Gary's...ya know...lights go out..."

"That's a _long_ ways away, and besides we all know you're going to be Head Tinker someday! It'd be cute if you two were together."

"How would it be cute?!"

"Uh _helloooooo, _have you_ seen_ Queen Clarion and Lord Milori? Cutest couple _ever_!"

"They're different! They fell in love years ago...like..._many _years ago. Terrence and I aren't like that."

"But you could be like that."

Tink shook her head and stood up. "You've obviously inhaled too much pixie dust. You're losing it Zarina."

"Really? Ask _anyone _i dare you."

Tink felt her cheeks burning red. She wasn't sure if it was her normal frustration or a blush.

"I will not! I'm going back home for the day."

"Ah Ah Ah..." Zarina lifted up the dropper. "You have to make a delivery to Fairy Gary. He requested we get his approval before turning this over to the Tinkers."

Tink tried to protest but Zarina cut her off.

_"_Fairy Gary is up at the Pixie Dust tree..." Zarina mused. "Which means his _apprentice_ will probably be there too..."

Tink took the dropper and shot Zarina a defeated look. The alchemist grinned back at her deviously.

"Have funnnnnn."

Tink grumbled under her breath as she left Zarina's workroom and headed to the dreaded pixie dust tree.

* * *

"Ah Tinkerbell! So lovely to see you!"

Terrence froze and bit his lip as Fairy Gary greeted Tink. _Keep it together Terrence. She's just here to deliver something...besides...you're old friends _

Terrence scooped a cup of pixie dust into the sack he was filling and tied it shut. He carefully got to his feet and tried to get away unnoticed.

"TERRENCE!" Fairy Gary boomed. "Look who's here! Tinkerbell! Isn't she a sight for sore eyes?"

Terrence forced a smile and turned in their direction. His smile faltered when he saw Tink staring at him blankly.

"Well aren't ya going to say hi Tink?" Fairy Gary chuckled.

"Hi Terrence." Tink gave a weak smile and turned back to Fairy Gary. "I brought the blue pixie dust dropper for your approval."

"Well let's have a look at it then!"

Terrence watched as Tink held the dropper up to Fairy Gary and showed him the blueprints.

"It's pretty simple to use. Alchemy students will just have an easier time distributing the dust into their experiments..."

Tink's voice began to fade away as Terrence stared at her. This happened to Terrence a lot, at least whenever Tink was around. He always found himself watching the way she moved when she talked. The way she used her hands when she spoke, the way her eyebrows creased when she described her inventions, how quickly her lips moved, how cute she looked in her dress...

"My Terrence! You're red a a beet! Are you alright!"

Terrence looked down at his shoes imediately and scratched behind his ear. "What no I'm just a bit um...toasty that's all. Summer's around the corner haha..." He took his chances and glanced up at Tink. She immediately looked away.

"I should be going then. I want to have tinkers working on these right away. Thank you Fairy Gary!"

She flew away faster than Terrence had ever seen. He shook his head and sighed.

_So much for old friends then... _

"Is there something I should know about Terrence?" Fairy Gary crossed his arms.

"What? No of course not!"

"Because if she becomes head of the Tinker fairies one day...I would hope there isn't anything bad between you. The Tinkers and the Dustkeepers need each other. They're the key to keeping our workflow prospering."

"Nothing's wrong Fairy Gary...I swear...we've just...grown apart. That's all..."

"Well my boy...if I were you...I'd grow closer again. At least for Pixie Hollow's sake."

Terrence clenched his teeth and nodded. _  
_

_No pressure...or anything...the entire tinker/dustkeeper fairy relationship is resting on the shoulders of you're crush on Tinkerbell..._

* * *

**Woooooo first chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**

**I want to try to maintain an even balance between points of view but it may lean more on Tink most of the time. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I had some computer troubles and wasn't able to write.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

Tinker Bell sighed as she stepped through her door. She dropped her tinkering supplies and flopped onto her bed. She was emotionally exhausted after having to see Terrence twice in one day. She yanked at the twine in her bun and let her hair cascade against her pillow

She draped her arm over her eyes as the pink sunset shined through her window. Just as her muscles relaxed, there was a sharp knock at the door. She didn't move, hoping they'd leave. Tink flinched as the person continued to knock.

"Tinkerbell I swear to goodness if you don't open this door..." Rosetta's southern drawl seeped through her door.

Tinkerbell sighed and pushed herself up with a groan. She shuffled to the door and cracked it open.

"What's up Ro?"

"Uhm hellloooooo...I told you yesterday I was coming over to get your fittings for your dress!"

"My dress?"

"For the Summer Solstice party!"

Tink groaned again as Rosetta pushed her way through the door.

"Oh come on! It'll only take a minute."

"You said that before the Winter Solstice"

"That was different! I needed to work with a warmer style. Sleeves and wings are a _nightmare_ combination with basic fabric, let alone dress material!"

"That's true." Tink stretched with a yawn and began to clear a space for Rosetta's supplies. She walked across the room and turned on her lantern, illuminating the space.

Rosetta sighed blissfully. "I wish I could go back to that night again."

Tink snorted. "I'm sure Sled feels the same way."

Rosetta's cheeks turned pink as she laughed. "Don't I know it." She pulled Tink up onto a stool and began measuring her waist.

"How are you guys?" Tink inquired.

Rosetta sighed softly and shrugged. "As happy as we can be. We still see each other every couple of days. I've been so busy designing clothes and prepping decorations so we haven't had much time..." She bit her lip and smiled. "I've been looking into getting him a special vest that'll protect his wings over on this side. Like the way you did with your coat? Lord Milori doesn't like the idea very much but I'm not going to give up."

Tink lifted her arms as Rosetta went to measure her bust. "That's amazing! Then he could be your date!"

"I knowwww. He loves the summer festivals! I'm hoping it works out. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Who are you going with to the party?"

Tink made a face. She hadn't given it any thought whatsoever. "Uhm..."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of someone."

"I have time!"

"Tinkerbell the party is in a few days!"

"I know!...that's...time..." Tink but her lip. That was hardly enough time.

"What about Terrence?"

Tink froze and felt her cheeks turn pink. "W-what?! Why would I bring him?"

"Ohhhhh I don't know. Maybe because he's _totally _into you?!"

"Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh please Tink. Just because you two grew apart doesn't mean I don't see it. He hasn't stopped looking at you...like..._ever."_

"That's ridiculous." Tink stepped down from the stool letting Rosetta measure her shoulders and wingspan. "We haven't talked in...in forever!"

"That's because you've been busier than a bee in springtime."

"I'm not that busy!"

"Tink you're _always _busy! First you went off to Elizabeth's, that turned into an entire summer of dealing with human interaction affairs. Then in the winter you met your sister and _that _turned into drawing up new inventions for winter-summer mingling. And we just had this whole mess with Zarina, and since then you've been tinkering with Alchemy. Can't you see it?"

Tink was speechless. She plopped into a chair and stared at Rosetta. "Has time really passed that quickly?!"

"Yes! And believe it or not some of us weren't busy enough to not notice boys."

"I get it...but it's still a stretch Ro. I don't even know what to say to him."

"Alright, you think about it and I'll plan the rest. Me and the girls are going to set up a lunch tomorrow by the lake. _Your _going to be on time looking cute as ever. We'll discuss how to get Terrence to ask you to the party...ok?"_  
_

Tink shrugged her shoulders, slightly terrified. "Ok?"

"GREAT! Love you! I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that, Rosetta was gone.

Tink groaned and put her head on the table. Exhaustion crashed over her once again. She drifted into a deep sleep dreaming of blue pixie dust droppers and a dustkeeper.

* * *

_Hey Hon!_

_Meet me and the girls at the lake by the cherry trees tomorrow for lunch._

_xoxox Rosetta_

_PS: Tink will be there_

Terrence reread Rosetta's letter again and again. He imagined how the next day could play out.

"Hey...Tink...Tinkerbell? Can i still call her Tink?"

"You're not actually having this conversation with yourself are you?"

Terrence nearly jumped out of his skin as Vidia snatched the note from him.

"Of course. Rosetta loves to drag me into these Tink things."

"What's it even about?"

"Who knows? Probably something about you and Tink not being all lovey dovey anymore."

Terrence's ears burned in embarassment. "We were never lovey dove-"

"Cut the crap Terrence. _Everyone_ can tell you still have a crush on her."

"Yeah what else is new?!" Terrence exclaimed. Vidia raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "I know...it's really obvious from me...but Tink doesn't even _think _about me anymore. She's so busy being..."

"Tinkerbell."

"Yeah...Tinkerbell...so I don't know how she feels ok? Is that a crime?"

"No, but being too much of a wimp to actually talk to her makes her think you're not interested. You haven't even reached out to her since last summer."

"I...I didn't..."

"You felt bad because you weren't there when she got kidnapped...am I right? So you stopped talking to her because you feel like you let her down. You weren't the hero this time."

Terrence's jaw dropped. "H-how did you?"

"Look I may not be the sweetest fairy in the hollow, but I know Tinkerbell and the only reason she's not reaching out to you is because she thinks you're not interested."

"So what do I do?"

"Go to lunch tomorrow. Duh."

"That's it?"

Vidia smirked and fluttered towards the exit of the pixie dust tree.

"Trust me dustkeeper. We're her friends, we know what we're doing."

* * *

**yayyyyy friends are important**

**I'm keeping this plot obscenely simple to make sure i can make it good. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
